gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Container
Assault Container is armed MS mini-carrier in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Assault Container is a experimental tactical miniature MS carrier; it's primary function is carrying Gundams and GN Arms for transportation. The unit itself is powered by GN Particles and has storage tank for reserve power; however, it requires a GN Drive to fully power and utilize its full potential. While the unit is a form of MS transportation, it also serves as a auxiliary support unit in combat situations. Externally: The shape of the ship was inspired by early generation hyper-sonic plane designs. The rear section of the unit has a hatch that opens to dock its Gundam and GN Arms. When docking with the units, the Gundam must enter first to interface with the container's power systems. The GN Arms follows last and fully incorporates its rear thrusters as part of the container's overall propulsion system when fully docked. The ship was designed for atmospheric exit and re-entry, this eliminates the Gundam's weakness of returning to Ptolemy without an secret orbital elevator ride to return to space. Internally: The container has its own 2-seat bridge. From there, the pilot has full controls with propulsion, navigation, and weapons control. When the GN Arms is docked, the cockpit is connected to the upper bridge by the pilot's seat. When the pilot needs to leave the container, a simple push of a button will deliver the pilot back into GN Arms to exit. As a combat transport vessel, the container is armed with a pair of GN Beam Cannons, GN Beam Guns, a series missile tubes, and GN Field for protection. When fully armed, docked, and charged, the container has enough defensive and offensive power to repel an entire MS force. Armaments ;*GN Missiles :As a combat transport vessel, the container is armed with a series missile tubes. It has two 1-Tube GN Missile Launchers and two 3-Tube Missile Launchers,which carry eight GN Missiles in total. ;*GN Beam Gun :As a combat transport vessel, the container is armed with a pair of GN Beam Guns.They are used to engage soft targets, and in a defensive capacity. ;*GN Beam Cannon :As a combat transport vessel, the container is armed with a pair of GN Beam Cannons.Their firing rate is higher that the GN Beam Guns,the weapon which also armed by the Assault Container. System Features ;*GN Field :Using the power of the Gundam's GN Drive, the assault container can create a GN Field for defensive purposes, or can even be used as a means to ram targets. ;*Trans-Am System :Trans-Am is actually an ability from the Gundam. The Container can siphon the powers of Trans-Am to power its systems and allow it to perform three times its normal specs. History Taking Exia to Earth Assault Container made its debut during ''Operation Fallen Angels. ''Setsuna F. Seiei, pilot of Gundam Exia, based on the actions of Team Trinity and the formation of the UN Forces, resolves to confirm for himself what the true purpose of the Gundams are, Ptolemaios helmsman Lasse Aeon volunteers to take Exia to Earth with the Assault Container and GN Arms. Setsuna is given the mission of rescuing Team Trinity, who are on the run from the UN's Curse Squadron, and Lasse is given a sub mission of doing a performance test of the GN Arms. Defending Ptolemaios The Assault Container would not be launched until Episode 24. Lasse launches in an Assault Container (loaded with Exia) to destroy Alejandro Corner/Alvatore and Kyrios, Nadleeh launched from the container and defend the ship.Lasse opens fire on Alejandro with GN Missiles and GN Beam Cannons, but the Alvatore blocks them with a GN Field. With the most recent damage, the ship is unable to raise its own GN Field, and Sumeragi decides to go to the Assault Container to shoot down the Alvatore. Sumeragi and Ian attack Alejandro with its GN Beam Guns, and destroy an GN-X which destroyed the bridge. Lasse and Setsuna continue to fire on the Alvatore to no effect. Lasse rams the assault container into the Alvatore, but the Alvatore's GN field repels them. The Alvatore's arms then grapple onto the assault container, which destroyed the Container. In A.D.2312, the Assault Container is no longer used by Celestial Being as the new Mothership CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 is an overall improved version with as a capable, self-reliant ship. It is known the two remaining containers of the Ptolemy were used in the construction of the CBS Lab Transport Picture Gallery Assault Container.jpg Assault Container Weapons.jpg Assault Container Hanger.jpg Assault Container Missile Barrage.jpg|Assault Container's GN Missile Barrage Assault Container GN Beam Cannons.jpg|Assault Container's GN Beam Cannons Assault Container Ptolemaios.jpg|Assault Container docked with Ptolemaios Assault Container GN Beam Cannons 2.jpg|Assault Container firing GN Beam Cannons Assault Container versus Alvatore.jpg|Assault Container's GN Field versus Alvatore's GN Field Notes & Trivia References External Links *Assault Container profile on MAHQ.net